


YOU CALLING MY NAME 🐦

by p1edra11



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, He want to make friends, Jb is a good hyung, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Taehyung is his brother, Texting, Yugyeom is new, hes the baby, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: Yugyeom moves back to seoul for school with his older brother and after talking to his friend downloads and app to make friends or talk to strangers-or yugyeom is a curious bun and downloads and app cus he lonely or something
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	YOU CALLING MY NAME 🐦

**Author's Note:**

> So im having major writers block haha so i saw an au for a dating app and this came out lol. Still don't know who the couples are yet but yeah enjoy 🤗

* * *

Yugyeom sat a table in the small cafe beside his new school more like across. His cousin and older brother mentioned it was a very popular with the seoul arts since it was close to there department. So yugyeom texted his friend mingyu who is part of the athletic program a seoul arts university to meet him there.

He ordered his usual a choco shake and sat a little in front of the window window to see people come in. Admiring the scenery. Or more like the people coming and going from the cafe.

A boy in a black hoodie and grey sweatpants with messy brown hair like he had just gotten out bed. Walked passed his table with a red backpack hanging carelessly from his left shoulder.

He walked up to the counter were a smily girl with ravan hair tied into a ponytail and red shirt looking up at the guy. 

  
"The usual?" She asked him casually as if he was a friend. Her smile never leaving her features. Must be a usaul yugyeom thaought as he wached ftom his table taking small sips of his drink. Totally not checking the guy out. ( but can you blame him the guy was cute)

The guy nodded probably smiling too seeing as the young barista blushed. "Make it two."

The girl nodded turning around to make the drinks. "Add chocolate Muffin." He added taking out his wallet from the pocket of his grey pants. Pulling out a black card that made yugyeom's eyes bulge  
Out and almost choke on his drink.

Only the boy didnt pay with it grabbing a couple notes instead to pay. The girl cashed him up handing his order. "Ill see you after class later?" She asked him with a smile. 

"I don't know lia, you know how practice has been lately" the boy who's name has yet to be voiced said. The girl pursed her lips as the guy rubbed the back of his nape nervously.

"What about lunch then?"

"I already promised jin--" the boy didn't't finish the seeing as he was cutoff by the barista who's hope full and sweet eyes turned mean the second the boy uttered the name. 

Lia as yugyeom assumes is the girls name as the boy said it at the beginning let out a sigh. He looked around but most of the customers were looking but they couldn't understand the couples argument  
Seeing as they were speaking in english.

"But you'er always with him," she said exasperated. " of not with him than jb oppa. Can't he just have lunch with mark or doyoung. Im sure even jisoo eonnie would be glad yo accompany him to lunch."

The boy seemed annoyed as he listened to the young girls small rant. He looked anywhere but her as his eyes met with yugyeoms who looked down afraid the cute guy would think he was eavesdropping on his conversation with his girlfriend. His looked warm sweet and cold and dangerous at the same time sending a cold chill down his spine.

"I--" once again the boy was inturpted .

"Ryujun has been trying to hang out with you . But you're always spending time with jinyoung or taehyung- ssi. Its like they're your priority over us" she pointed out glaring at the other arms crossed over her red uniform shirt. "Over me..."

At the mention of a taehyung he wondered if the lia meant his hyung or someone else seeing as the name is pretty common.

"Ok." The boy sighed after a while of just looking at the girl that looked like her stare could kill . Yet the boy seemed unfazed by her behavior as if he waa used to this from her. "How about dinner instead?"

Lia's smile returned like nothing happened. "Ok, pick me up after practice."

"Ok" the boy agreed and left before she could change her mind making his way past yugyeom agian to the exit.

Yugyeom watched the boy leave and saw him cross the street. He really was handsome if you look past the fact that he looked intimidating. at the same time he reminded him of a puppy with his big eyes.

"What are you looking at?" A figure blocked his view of the cute stranger as his friend took the seat in front of him with his own drink.

"Nothing" he said sheepishly. "Mingyu."

"Oh well sorry." Mingyu started explaining why he was 30 minutes late from where they had agree to meet. "My captain wasn't there yet and i was helping coach clean up."

"That's ok , i haven't been here long anyway." yugyeom lied but he wasn't going to throw a fit. He got to see a really cute guy and saw kdrama in real life so he couldn't complain.

"Oh that's good to here." His friend smiled taking a sip of his iced tea. " i thought you would chew my head off for being tardy."

"So.. you said your looking for a job?"

Yugyeom nodded being reminded why he had asked the older out to a cafe on satutday morning or noon. Even though he would rather sleep in on his bed but also that the older had practice. "Yeah do you know where i can find one. Preferably on campus so i don't have to waste money on transportation."

He explained not that it really mattered since jin hardley ever lets him on a bus or sub way. hell every public vehicle is dangerous. Even though it wouldn't be his first time riding one he use take a bus when he lived in the uk even if seoul is different from London.

His friend took his eyes off his phone to look back at him. "Well the cafe is looking for help. And who knows maybe you will find your prince charming or something" mingyu teased which earned him a hard punch to his shoulder and a glare from the younger.

" im beeing serious." Hissed yugyeom as his friend cackled while rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Ouch! Ok sorry." His friend said lifting his hands in surrender afraid the other would punch him again and knowing yugyeom the older wouldn't put past him. "Im only joking"

"Well I didn't find it funny."

"I know it was in bad taste i guess." Mingyu let out a breath. "The library is also looking for part timers."

Yugyeom nodded taking a sip of his drink thinking over his options. Mingyu's phone kept vibrating on the table. "Who's texting you so much?"

"Oh," mingyu picked up his phone from the table silencing before putting it back on the table facing down. " i got this app for meeting new people."

"So tinder?" Yugyeom asked knowingly.

"I guess, only its not just for hook ups and phone sex you can actually make friends anonymously."

"How do you make friends if its anonymous?" Questioned the younger pulling out his own phone and seeing a text from his cousin.

"Ok so you just talk  
to strangers about what ever. Its not just a hookup app you can talk to really people." He said. " plus you should download it. It might help those lonely nights."

Once again yugyeom punched the older in the shoulder and if he didn't have a bruise before he does now. " what's the app called anyway?"

"You calling my name," mingyu replied rubbing his shoulder raising and eye brow at him." Why?"

"No reason."

~♡~

After his conversation with mingyu. He had to leave because he had practice. He went over to the counter to talk to the girl who was having an argument with her boyfriend. He asked her about the job and she led him to her manejor who after the small interview he got the job on the spot. Starting Wednesday.

He walked up the stairs to his flat that he shares with his cousin and brother and his friends. Unlocking the door seeing as his brother and cousin weren't home, jungkook who waa playing over watch in living room.

"Your brother left you money." Jungkook said not even taking his eyes off the tv. Yugyeom nodded and grabbed the notes from the kitchen counter putting them in his pocket. Even if he didnt get the job his brother and cousin would still give him money.

He took a seat or more like layed down on the three seater since the older was on ground playing. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie and scrolled through his schools times table. Seeing what classes he had on Monday, since his schedule is always rotating and only Wednesdays are consistent. Plus his boss wants a copy to create his schedule.

"Did you find a job?"

He hummed in agreement. leaving the page and opening the app store and searching the app mingyu told him about. (Not because he was lonely and need friends buy because he was curious) his thumb glided over the install button clicking on and watching the app instal...

"Jinhyung wont be happy," junkook said knowingly.

He nodded. True his cousin wont like it. But he can't have his parents taking care of him forever. He needed to grow up at some point and make his own money. And even then he will still be getting an alounce from them.

"I know buy he will get over it."

Yugyeom watched the app ican say complete as he clicked on it and it opened up to little green bird fly around planet like the moon around earth. Before the screen changed to the title of the app.

 **YOU CALLING MY NAME 🐦**

**👸- hello and welcome to you calling my name . Where people all over the world can chat and call with ever they please about anything and whatever and anonymously. My name is lee**

**👸- before we start and you can meet agase. Lets get to know each other.**

**👸- your age is very important so we can match you with people with in you age limit.**

Yugyeom read as his keys turned to numbers and he typed his birth year. **1997**

 **👸- thank you 😀** ****

**👸- you decide if you want to use your name or choose suedo as your user.**

Yugyeom chose **gyeomiebear** as he typed it into the text bubble and clicked send. It was cute nickname he got when he younger.

**👸- you may type and emoji of your choosing as your icon**

Yugyeom chose the bear because it's cute and matches his user name. 🐻

**👸- gyeomiebear the emoji will count as your icon and will be the first thing a user sees before clicking on your profile or when you pop up in there orbit.**

**👸 - ok almost done 😀**

**👸- now put gender emoji if you prefer male or females to talk to**

Both.

**👸- now i will leave you in the helping hands or feathers of agase and help you finish setting up your planet.**

**👸- good bye😀**

The little girl icon changed to a happy green animated bird.

_**🐦- hello gyeomiebear!! My name is agase and i will be your personal help any questions you may have and i setting your planet.** _

_**🐦- first lets go over the conditions and rules of the app** _

_**🐦-click on the check mark if you want to see them or the x if not** _

_ **✔** _ _**|❌** _

_**🐦- seems you want to see our conditions and rules.** _

_**🐦- now are you a patron or a provider?** _

_**🐦- a patron is someone who uses the app to talk to some one. A provider is some who is there on the other side listening too the patron** _

Yugeoyom thought it over and chose a patron since he's not sure he could please the person like they'd want.

**_🐦- you chose patron . But also know that like and icon you can go back and change it if youd like too._ **

**_🐦- as a patron you can chat with anyone that's in your orbit at the given time. You can talk about anything without a filter . Feelings, venting ect..._ **

**_🐦- now click on options to prepare your planet and match you with potential people in your orbit._ **

Yugyeom clicked on a bunch or things and icons that fit him and what he was looking for. His dislikes and likes he also clicked on the 18 plus button without really thinking.

Afterwards the rules and conditions were posted and after he clicked accept. a letter explaining what a provider can do and what patron can't. Like patron can only talk about certain thinhs if the provider has and 18+ next to its icon same with video chatting .

**🐦- now that has been settled lets start talking to people 😀**

**🐦- would like to use your own number or want one provided for you**

He clicked that he'd wanted one provided not entirely comfortable with some stranger having his phone number. He got his number and typing his countries area code .

 _**🐦- ok this number is for the app only and can not be** _ _**used** _ _**to make emergency calls** _

_**🐦- now you may click on the phone icon or the letter to start chatting with people in your orbit. 💫** _

_**✆|💌** _

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think the boy was?
> 
> Who should yugyeom talk to first?
> 
> Who should the couples be?
> 
> Anyways feedback and criticism is wanted 😄


End file.
